Pasa la página
by Sofu
Summary: De cómo impactó la muerte de Fred en las vidas de Hermione y George. One-shot


_**¡Buenas! Esta vez vengo con un one-shot de Fred, George y Hermione. **_

_**Espero que les guste, y dejen una review, porfis :D**_

_**Muchas gracias!**_

_**La autora**_

_Disclaimer: (ya me olvidaba) se sabe que todos los personajes son de JK, Warner, Salamandra, y cualquiera que haya comprado una parte de el mundo de HP. Aunque yo lo agarro gratis y hago lo que quiero. Ojalá me pasara lo mismo con los hombres :/ jajajajajaja_

_Música, maestro!_

No pudo llorar sino hasta mucho tiempo después. Años. Específicamente seis.

Estaba sorbiendo un té con limón despacio, dejando que se enfriara. Como siempre, el agua estaba demasiado caliente porque ella no sabía encontrarle el punto justo. Métodos muggle, nunca habían sido sencillos.

Hacía más o menos ocho meses que no utilizaba la magia, debido a que se había internado en una región tranquila de Italia y necesitaba pensar lejos de todo lo que una varita mágica implicaba. Y así había terminado, comiendo poco y mal, con polvo en la pequeña casa que estaba rentando y un desorden de los mil demonios rodeándola. La Italia sobre la que había leído en los libros era un maldito mito.

Sin embargo, seguía recibiendo El Profeta.

Miró la tapa: nada importante, hablaba acerca de una estrella de la música que se había separado de su banda luego de dos meses de tocar juntos. Lo típico, ocurría con los muggles y ocurría con los magos. Pronto la banda se reuniría de nuevo y los fans gastarían su dinero para ir a verlos. Completamente predecible.

Sin embargo, la segunda página la tomó por sorpresa. La taza golpeó el plato con un poco más de fuerza de lo normal, derramando pequeñas gotitas de té caliente. La cara de Fred estaba en la segunda página del diario. Desde ese papel barato Fred le sonreía, a todo color, con el pelo naranja y los ojos azules y la cara simpática que lo caracterizó toda su corta vida. La fotografía era un primer plano, y ella sintió que una herida mal cosida se abría parcialmente en su corazón.

Fred. Recordó la sonrisa traviesa, las bromas continuas, el cuerpo de infarto que todas en Hogwarts comentaban. Recordó las primeras veces que la "miró raro", en Grimmauld Place, cuando ella estaba a punto de comenzar quinto año. Y la carta en el desayuno, poco después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Una carta que decía:

**"Pequeña, reúnete conmigo en la Torre de Astronomía esta noche.**

**Un abrazo, el pelirrojo más hermoso del mundo.**"

Sonrió al acordarse de lo último.

Había ido, esa noche. Y él la había esperado para mostrarle un nuevo juego de luces de colores que escribían palabras. Y las palabras que escribieron habían significado para los dos el comienzo de un amor inesperado pero intenso, aunque secreto. Recordó la primera vez que habían dormido juntos, todo dulzura y pasión entremezcladas en la pequeña habitación de La Madriguera, que George, el único conocedor del secreto, les había cedido generosamente. Habían decidido mantenerlo así, oculto siempre, al menos hasta que acabara la guerra.

Y la guerra acabó. Y cómo. Al recordarlo, Hermione sintió un temblor extraño, ajeno, que le temblaba en los párpados y en los labios. Siguió mirando la foto de Fred y recordó las últimas palabras que le dijo, antes de morir. Estaban acorralados en un pasillo que estaba a punto de derrumbarse sobre sus cabezas, con maldiciones rebotando como promesas de muerte alrededor, pero de pronto, Hermione sintió que un susurro suave le llenaba el oído:

"Pequeña, estar contigo, hacerte el amor al menos una vez, fue como vivir en el paraíso. Salgamos como salgamos de ésta, te amaré por siempre."

Fred nunca había hablado más en serio. Y Hermione se las había arreglado para contestarle con un beso rápido y decirle en voz alta:

"Fred Weasley, no creo que consiga olvidarme de ti ni en mil vidas a partir de ahora. Y si muero ten por seguro que te cuidaré desde donde esté."

Segundos después había corrido hacia Harry y Ron, y tan solo unos momentos más tarde, luego de hacerle una broma a Percy, Fred había muerto. Injustamente. Innecesariamente.

Sorprendentemente, con la cabeza puesta en la batalla, Hermione había contenido la reacción de Ron, impidiéndole salir a matar y morir como un animal recién liberado del circo. Ella lo había tomado del brazo, y lo había empujado, y casi lo había arrastrado para seguir peleando.

Habían ganado la batalla, y Ron estaba destruido por la muerte de Fred. Pero ni ella ni George habían llorado. Hermione, porque sentía que había muerto y que estaba más allá de todo tipo de emociones. George, porque sentía tanto dolor que las lágrimas eran estúpidos espejismos de lo que se agitaba en su interior.

_Ninguno de los dos había llorado. Nunca._

Miró la foto de Fred y sintió que toda la cara le picaba como si estuvieran clavándole miles de alfileres. Lo siguiente que sintió fue ardor en la garganta, y cuando menos se lo esperaba un monstruo ciego y carnívoro llamado dolor la estaba consumiendo. Sintió que su cuerpo se incendiaba, se cortaba en pedazos, se ahogaba. En su mente, revivió claramente la voz de Fred hablándole al oído, diciéndole "pequeña", como en aquel último instante de amor que se tuvieron. Pudo volver a oler el polvo de escombros en el aire y sintió cómo diversas maldiciones pasaban rozándola. Y la muerte de él.

Su vida, sin embargo, no había quedado estancada después de eso. Había recibido diversos reconocimientos por su actuación en la guerra, la habían galardonado con distinciones por su trabajo en el Ministerio de la Magia, y hasta había estado en una relación con un hombre.

Lo único que jamás había procesado era la muerte de Fred.

Y por eso hacía ocho meses que estaba en un pueblito perdido de Italia, sin magia y comiendo mal. Porque tarde o temprano, las cosas que no queremos enfrentar nos golpean y nos encuentran débiles, intentando continuar con el muro de estupideces que nos inventamos para seguir viviendo.

De pronto, una lechuza se posó discretamente en el alféizar de la ventana que daba al mar. Era de un azul eléctrico completamente disparatado, pero Hermione supo de quién se trataba: George. George Weasley, a quien nunca había vuelto a ver desde el espantoso funeral de Fred. Se levantó a recibir la carta. Todos los años le llegaba una de él, que decía simplemente "fue hoy". A veces, venían unos pétalos de rosa blanca también, haciéndola partícipe de alguna manera del enorme ramo que George llevaba todos los años a la tumba de su hermano desde hacía seis. Seis años.

Rasgó el sobre con mucho cuidado, y encontró un papel doblado adentro. Lo desdobló y ante sus ojos estaba una simple frase de tres palabras:

"_Pasa la página_"

Sintió que se tambaleaba. Seis terribles años de intentar coser una herida dejando el veneno adentro.

Un golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó más de lo normal. Dejando la carta sobre la mesa y recomponiéndose, fue a abrir.

Fred la miraba, pelo de fuego y ojos azules. "_No es Fred, Hermione, no te confundas. No hay magia capaz de traer de vuelta a nuestros muertos. No es Fred. Es George." _El dolor no paraba de golpearla, cada vez con más fuerza, como si siempre hubiera estado adentro suyo (y siempre había estado, creciendo y alimentándose como un monstruo).

Demasiado parecido. George entró despacio cuando ella lo dejó pasar. Miró El Profeta sobre la mesa, abierto en la página que mostraba a Fred sonriendo y guiñando un ojo de vez en cuando. Luego la miró a ella, y sin más cayó al piso y se abrazó a las rodillas de Hermione, llorando con desesperación.

No supo en qué momento cayó ella también al piso. De pronto, estaba abrazada a George, oliendo el aroma a caramelo que el muchacho de veinticinco años desprendía levemente, tan distinto del de Fred Weasley, que olía a limón. Lágrimas liberadoras le caían por las mejillas como pesadas piedras, retenidas durante demasiado tiempo. Gemía de dolor, como un animal herido de muerte.

Y realmente pensó que iba a morir allí, consumida por la intensidad de las emociones que estaba experimentando. Realmente pensó que esos eran sus últimos momentos de vida. Y en el delirio en el que se había sumido, George era Fred y estaba vivo y ella era Hermione Granger, no Hermione Blythe, y tenía dieciocho años y no veinticinco, y tenían un último momento para decirse adiós antes de partir.

Por eso hizo lo que hizo. Por eso se abrazó a George como si fuera Fred y hundió la cara en su pecho con tanto desamparo. Y George, ciego de dolor, la abrazó como si él mismo se hubiera transformado en su hermano.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasaron así, estrechados, hasta que sintieron que el huracán de dolor se transformaba en una brisa sorda.

Estaba atardeciendo ya cuando Hermione levantó la cabeza y miró. El sol se ponía sobre el mar en una gloria de fuego y nubes, y Hermione se sintió de pronto extasiada ante la visión. Hacía seis años que no veía la belleza real del mundo. Hoy, volvía a sentirla plenamente. George, pegado a ella, la miró con una pequeña sonrisa que hacía seis años que no se veía por ningún lado. La besó en la mejilla con una dulzura incomparable y la ayudó a levantarse.

Ambos miraron al mismo tiempo la enorme página de El Profeta con la cara de lo que había sido el primer amor de una y la mitad de la vida del otro. Y le devolvieron la sonrisa al joven que los miraba alegre y con un brillo pícaro en los ojos. El título de la página siguiente era un extenso artículo en torno a Fred que había escrito una ya muy anciana profesora McGonagall.

Hermione se sintió revivir por primera vez en seis años.

George se sintió un poco menos vacío, por primera vez en seis años.

_Pasa la página._ Nunca había habido tanta verdad en una sola frase. Ambos lo sabían.

Y es por eso que desde entonces, todos los dos de mayo Hermione los pasa con George. Juntan enormes ramos de flores, se van hasta la tumba de Fred y se los dejan. Le hablan un rato, contándole las novedades.

Y luego se van, juntos o separados, sabiendo que si el dolor se comparte es menos pesado de llevar.


End file.
